


The Brothers 3

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 2 (Video games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Nathan wants to stick his dick in Harry and Sam so many times, Self Homophobia, Smut, Takes place in uncharted 4, Uncharted 4, harry doesn't die, not canon, so much gayness, so much smut my god, trails away from the canon storyline, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: Harry is alive. He's okay. Sam is okay. He lived. Nathan is okay. Sure, having sex with your brother and someone who tried to kill you on multiple occasions isn't really good, but you know. Shoreline is the only thing standing in the way of their riches. The three aren't afraid to get blood on their hands. (Takes place in Uncharted 4)





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan stood in front of his brother for the first time in 7 years. He wanted to cry so bad, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't let himself. He ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Sam.. oh god Sam." He cried into his brother's shoulder. Sam hugged back, clutching his brother with bloody hands. They stayed there for almost 2 minutes.

"Nathan... Nathan, I can't believe you're back in my arms again.." Sam mumbled in his ear. That's when Nathan knew it was a dream. He's had this dream many times before. Preformed this song and dance far too many times before. Sam had said that phrase so many times, he's had this dream so many times it felt like a memory. Nathan pulled away from Sam saldy.

"You.. You're not real, Sam." He sighed. Sam's smile faltered. he nodded.

"I know, Nathan... you'll find the real me soon." He replied. That was new, Sam never said that when he was confronted that he was just a dream. Maybe he was giving himself false hope to make him happy. He had a rough day after all. 

Sam grabbed his hand and rubbed it tenderly. He planted a small kiss to his hand and disappeared. Then, he woke up. Nathan looked around the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. He noticed Harry Flynn in the bed across from him. He then remembered; he was in a hotel room. Sam was still dead, and he was treasure hunting with Harry Flynn, with the help of Chloe Frazer. He got out of bed sluggishly, and started getting dressed. Soon after he did, Harry got up.

"Mornin' Flynn." Nathan said, managing a small smile. Harry waved, clearly tired.

"Hey Nate. You sleep well?" He asked, his accent coming out more than normal. Nate thought it was hot, if he were to be honest with himself.

"Yeah, I guess so. My back hurts like a bitch, though... you?" He asked, walking to the fridge and grabbing two beers. A distasteful grunt followed his question.

"Bah. That bed makes me feel like an old woman." He muttered. Nathan chuckled at his annoyed response and threw him the beer once he was dressed. Harry almost dropped it.

"So, we heading out to the airport today?" He asked. Harry nodded; it was barely visible in the dimly lit hotel room. 

"You seem more sluggish than usual. What's up, lad?" Harry asked. Nathan took a drink of his beer and sighed.

"Just dreading the flight is all." He replied. Harry knew that wasn't the case.

"You have that dream again?" Harry asked, his voice low. He was being cautious with his words, Nathan could tell.

"Yeah... but it was different. Remember when I told you that after I tell him he isn't real he tries to say he is?" He asked, plopping down on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah... what'd he do?" Harry asked, walking over to the coffee table in front of the couch and sitting on it.

"He.. He said 'I know Nathan, you'll find the real me soon'." Nathan said, wiping his eyes. He sighed. Harry stayed silent. 

"Harry, he's never said that. Not even the first time. Is it real?" He asked, his vision was blurry from tears, his head was clouded with sadness so much he couldn't think straight.

"Maybe he's okay. We... we don't know, lad. I... I don't know what to say. He might actually be okay.. but we don't know." Harry said. Nathan grabbed Harry and pulled him over, and hugged him. Harry knew that Nathan wasn't going anywhere today. He would probably stay in bed all day.

"Harry... stay with me?" Nathan asked through glassy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Harry had to agree.

"Of course, Nathan." 

They stayed in the whole day having sex and watching TV.


	2. Chapter 2

A day later, they were on the flight to Italy to steal the cross. They had some help from Victor, of course. Nathan was asleep, curled up into a ball in the window seat. They were seated next to this lady that looked like she was a flight attendant. Harry stayed awake in the middle of the two and sighed. He pulled out his phone and answered a text he got a few minutes ago. 

Harry: You are staying up with Victor tomorrow, right?

SD: Yeah, I am. Whats nate up 2?

Harry: Sleeping. He had the dream again.

SD: Again? 3 times this week?

Harry: He said that you told him 'you'll see the real me soon' and he's been sluggish ever since.

SD: really? well... did you treat him well?

Harry: Yeah. We skipped our flight yesterday so i could make him feel better.

SD: Good. I'll see you tomorrow if everything goes as planned?

Harry: Even if something goes awry, we'll still see you.

SD: I like that. see you soon

Harry: See ya soon.

Harry shut his phone off and sighed again, and closed his eyes. He let the silence of the plane help him sleep.

~Sam~

I paced around in the hotel, my hands tangled in my hair. I was terrified. What if Nathan hated me? What if he thought I was a dream? What if-

"Kid, calm down, will you?" Victor said from the other room. I sighed and walked in the room he was in.

"I'm scared, Victor. He might hate me! He might-"

"Stop, Sam. He's gonna love seeing you again. He probably won't let you go." Victor said, then took a drag of his cigar.

"I hope so... How many hours till we need to be in position?" I asked, trying to get my head off of Nathan. Victor checked his watch.

"Ah... around 8 hours. You should take a nap or something. Get some rest, you look tired." He said.

"Okay.. thank you, Sully." I smiled. He returned the gesture with a small smile and a nod. I spun on my heel and walked into the room where the beds were. I flopped down on the one with my stuff on it and tried falling asleep.

We all know sleep was something I needed.


	3. Chapter 3

The two had their jumpsuits under over the suits and were on their way to sneak into the auction. Each step they took, the more Harry's stomach turned. He felt... off. Something wasn't right, but he didn't know what. 

"Flynn?" 

Harry snapped his head up, his thoughts slowly drifted away. Nathan stood there with the rope around a wooden beam and was looking at Harry. "You okay?" He asked, his voice low. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just keep going." He said. Nathan knew he was lying but decided not to push it. He swung over to the other side and Harry followed suit. They were almost there when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

SD: Change of plans. The auction is gonna start in 20 minutes. I'm down getting a disguise. Do me a favor and get to the power room.

 

Harry mumbled curses to himself. They made it into the room with Sully and greeted each other with hugs. The three were about to go see the auction.

"Hey guys? You go do that, I'll be right back." He said, and left without them saying a word. He made his way to the control room, taking out any guards that stood in his path. 

Harry: On my way. Nathan is with Sully. Keep an eye out.

He saw a group of guards heading his way, so he ducked into some tall grass. He turned his phone off and loaded his gun. He waited until one of them strayed too far away and he snuck over and snapped his neck. He dragged his body behind a nearby crate. 

"Hey... Lumiere?" One of the men said aloud. All of their attention was drawn to that guard. He took his chance and took cover behind some grass. The man walked to the crate and gasped.

"Men! We're not alone! Spread out and find the killer!" He yelled. Harry cursed to himself. He knew he should've dragged his body in the grass instead. He made his way over to two of the men and snapped their necks before they made a sound. He dropped them in the grass, not making his mistake again. As he waited for one of the guards to get close enough, they tripped over one of the corpses. He had to stifle his laughter and kill him before he raised the alarm. Only two of the men remained. He pushed the cart closed to a nearby structure and climbed on top. The other two guards saw him and started shooting. He shot them both, and only had a few scrapes when it was done. He pushed the rest of the bodies in the tall grass and continued on his way to the power room. 

 

SD: Ten minutes. Hurry.

 

Harry: I'm almost there. Tell me, why do I have to do this?

 

SD: You'll see.

 

Harry rolled his eyes; Sam was being weird again. He approached a wall and began to scale it, climbing on windowsills and pipes. He made it into the control room and stayed very quiet as he walked along the metal bars and stayed low to not hit his head on the pipes above him. He made it to the end of the bar and shot the guard at the end, who had just locked the door. Harry jumped down and tried shooting the lock, but...

"No no no no no, not now.." He grumbled. He was out of ammo...

 

SD: Two minutes. Get to it, the cross is being auctioned.

 

Harry: Do something, you twat!

 

SD: Rafe Adler and Sully are betting on it right now. Nate was supposed to steal it but he isn't here.

 

Harry: So you're stealing it?

 

SD: You know it. Hurry up, we don't have much longer.

 

Harry looked around in crates, trying to find something to get the padlock off. He found some ammo after a minute and shot it, then opened the doors.

 

Harry: Tell me when.

SD: ......

 

SD: Now.

 

Harry turned the power off as soon as he saw the text. He began running to get back to the parking lot.

~Sam~

I was standing next to the podium, posing as a waiter and just texted Harry. A few seconds after I texted him and the power was off. I quickly grabbed the cross and stuffed it in my apron.

"Do not worry, please stay calm, the backup generator will be on in a few seconds." The announcer had said. After the backup generator came on people gasped, some screamed.

"The cross is gone!" Someone yelled.

I grabbed the keycard I had stolen earlier and walked to the door. I tried to remain normal as I walked.

"Stop him!" I heard Rafe yell behind me. I walked forward and closed the door, leaving him in the other room, being stopped by security guards. I checked my phone.

 

Flynn: Do you have the cross?

Flynn: Sam, do you have the cross?

Flynn: Sam?

SD: I have the cross. Meet me in the parking lot. Tell Nate and Sully. 

Flynn: Will do.

 

I walked to through the halls until I found the man I stole my disguise from. I grabbed my clothes and left the man there. I walked out acting angry. I walked to my motorcycle and started it up. I drove away after I saw Harry, Nathan, and Sully running outside. It took all of my willpower to drive away instead of jump into Nathan's arms.

 

~Nathan~

"God dammit... who stole it?" I mumbled. I was beating myself up over it, I wasn't able to do it. Someone else has the cross and it was all my fault. 

"Nathan, get over it, lad. It's not your fault." Harry said. I sighed.

"But it is. I disappointed myself. I disappointed Sam." I muttered. Harry's voice went softer with his next sentence.

"Sam would never be disappointed in you." He said. I smiled a bit and looked out the window. 

~TIMESKIP~

We were sitting in the hotel room. Harry was in the bathroom and Sully was getting us pizza when someone knocked on the door.

"Can you get that Nathan?" Harry yelled from the shower. 

"Yeah, I got it!" I yelled back. I got up and made my way to the door. I opened it and was faced with...

....the cross? 

I reached my hand out to grab it when it was snatched away.

"Ah, Ah.." The mystery person cooed. I was about to look over when he walked into view.

"I believe this belongs to my brother." He said, a small smile on his lips. I instantly knew who it was.

"...Sam?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, with cross in hand, opened his arms. An offering of a hug. "In the flesh." He said, smiling. Tears welled in Nathan's eyes.

"Sam!" He yelled and jumped into Sam's arms. Sam easily returned the hug, as if they were the final two pieces in a puzzle that finally clicked together. His shoulder was getting wet; Nathan must've been crying. They stayed there, in each other's arms, for about a minute. When they separated, Nathan smile was so big. Streams of tears were slipping down his cheeks.

"You're real... oh my god you're real.." He said, almost irradiating happiness. Sam wanted to cry too. When they heard a door close, they both turned around.

"Who ya talking too, Nathan?" Flynn called from the other room. As if it were impossible, Sam's smile got wider.

"Harry?" Sam called from the hallway. A long silence followed and Harry slowly stepped into view. He knew about Sam being alive, he texted him just today, but.. Sam was his lover for a while. They still loved each other, and when Sam had supposedly died, it... it broke Harry. So now, seeing him here, right in front of him, he couldn't contain himself. He ran over and kissed Sam, the first they shared in years. When they parted, Nathan stood there shocked.

"We, uh.. sorry Na-"

"Sully owes me 20 bucks!" Nathan exclaimed happily. Sam rolled his eyes while Harry chuckled.

"I knew for a while, Sam. I knew probably a month after you two got together. But for the love of god, please tell me you have a gag of some kind, because I'm NOT listening to you scream all night." He said, crossing his arms. It took Sam a second to understand what he meant, but he rolled his eyes and his face flushed red when he did. Harry laughed at the remark.

"Whatever, Nathan." He mumbled, pulling Nathan in for another hug. Nathan used to love every hug he got from Sam, because he got to be close enough to smell him. He smelled like dirt and 5 day old cologne and dried blood but it just smelled like  _Sam,_ and you could drown Nathan in his scent and he wouldn't care.

You see, Nathan had a crush on Sam back at the orphanage. He had his first 'dirty' dream with none other than Sam. since then, he never really thought of Sam as  _just_ a brother. It was always a little more, twisting and burning into the back of his head that there was always something more. He never would admit it, though. He loved Elena, Elena loved him, and that was that. Nathan wanted Sam to be happy now that he was back. He wouldn't ruin the moment, or his return in general, with that secret. 

 

~TIMESKIP~

 

Sully had arrived and greeted Sam with open arms, like a father. When the time came they all slept, only having 3 beers.

 

Except Sam and Harry. 

 

As soon as those two kissed earlier Nathan knew they were going to have sex that night. It didn't matter to them that they could be judged and maybe even kicked out if they made too much noise. Nathan just tried to drown out the sounds. It didn't help.

 

"Harry.. I have a question for you." He heard Sam whisper. 

 

"Yes, love?" Harry replied, his voice just as low.

 

"What.. What if one day, if he wanted too and was okay with it, that.. we'd- um.." Sam trailed on. He tried to finish his sentence but just couldn't. Nathan knew his brother was flustered.

 

"Spit it out, Sam." Harry said, his voice soft, yet demanding. Sam sighed.

 

"Would you be okay if Nathan joined us..?" He asked, his voice cracking. Nathan's eyes shot open; he was glad he wasn't facing them. His face went red as well.

 

"If Nathan wanted to, then I wouldn't mind it.." Harry mumbled back. Nathan went even more red. He turned around to face them, still pretending to be asleep. 

 

"I really want him to be okay with it.. I love him Harry, just as much as I love you." He whispered. He opened his eye slightly, to see what was happening. Sam was hovering on top of Harry, they were both only in their boxers. Nathan got too flustered. He groaned loudly, enough for them to think he was waking up. Sam flopped onto the bed and pretended to be asleep.

 

"Sam..? Was that you..?" Nathan asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Sam looked up from where he was.

 

"What do you need, Nathan?" Sam asked quietly. Nathan needed to think of an excuse, and fast.

 

"I... heard someone talk.. was that you?" He asked, slipping his legs out from the covers. Sam made a small grunt.

 

"Yeah, it was. I'm sorry Nathan. Just try to te some sleep, okay?" He cooed. Nathan was at a crossroads. Should he tell him the truth, that he heard Sam and Harry and accepted the feelings, and returned them? Or should he lie, and fall asleep once more, knowing his brother liked him back but never know how to talk about it?

 

He decided to tell the truth.

 

"I want to know what you said, Sammy." Nathan whined sleepily. He knew that Sam was rolling his eyes even though he couldn't see it. 

 

"Go to bed, Nate. You were always loopy when you needed sleep."  Sam muttered and rolled over, facing away from Nathan. Nate got up and walked over to Sam and flipped over, causing him to yelp slightly.

 

"Tell me." Nathan whispered darkly. Sam shook his head.

 

"Nathan, get off! Go to sle-"

 

"How long, Sam?"

 

"What..? What are you talking about?"

 

"I mean, how long have you wanted me?" Nathan said, his tone getting firmer but his grip on Sam's arms getting softer. Sam shook his head once more.

 

"You're crazy, Nathan, I don't-"

 

"You and Harry were both awake. I heard the conversation. I'm not dumb." Nathan said, letting Sam go. Sam sat up quickly.

 

"Do you care? That I like you like that?" Sam asked. He sounded like he was holding back tears. I shook my head, hoping he saw it.

 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way, Sam." i said, then placed a small kiss to his forehead. He grabbed my neck and pulled me down, and kissed my lips. I kissed back slowly, savoring the taste of his lips.

 

"Hey uh, hate to ruin the moment here, but I think Sully is waking up." Flynn said, pointing at Sully, who was shifting around. I hoped out of their bed and into mine, and pretended to be asleep. Sully groaned and sat up.

 

"Kid...?" He asked sleepily. We all pretended to sleep. "Guess I must be off my rocker already.." He said and chuckled softly. He laid down and went back to sleep. After around ten minutes, Sam spoke up.

 

"Get over here Nathan. I wasn't done kissing you."


End file.
